1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to shift devices for automotive transmissions, and more particularly to column shifts of a type which controls an automatic transmission mounted in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For safety of starting, some of motor vehicles of automatic transmission type have a safety device which permits the shifting movement of a shift lever from Parking-position to other positions only when the foot brake is kept depressed. However, hitherto, in the field of the column shifts, the safety device has been given little thought.